Prince of Perfection
by rath1444
Summary: Ryoma went to Seigaku. But instead of a tennis star, he is the Prince of Perfection. Best friends with a popular rock star and Atobe. Ignored by his school. He finds a different life in Japan. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ryoma POV

My family and I just moved to Japan. I lived in America for all my life. We now live in a temple in town. I attend Seigaku. I'm in 7th grade, in home room 1-4. It's been I think a month since we moved.

At school I am the outsider. No one likes me seeing as I'm supposing an "evil" brat. They thin I don't hear there gossiping. I've made more enemies by being smartest in my class. The seniors, opps, I mean sempai, hate my guts for some "unknown" reason. They bullied me to the point I became cold to them.

So today I was lying on the bench outside the tennis courts. It was after school all the tennis team was practicing, a shadow covered me. I look up and there is Monkey King himself. I sit up and give him a death glare. Atobe gave me a look like a monkey. He then said "Ore-sama doesn't like being a delivery man. I don't run errands for peasants, Brat. Though Danny sent you a back stage pass to his concert. I'll see you there."

"I know, just like you where to find me, Keigo. I have ways of to learn this kind of information." I say in English. My fellow students stare at us after along argument in English. When suddenly he used that horrid name "Prince of Perfection", I look at him and said in a sweet tone that had an underlying threat, "Keigo, you will regret what you said defiantly since IT is right around the corner." At that Atobe paled and left swiftly. I gather my stuff, told the students to stop gapping like fools, and to go back to their own little worlds. After wards they left me alone as I headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryoma POV

When I got home I went up the flight of steps to the upstairs. I went to my room and grabbed a towel. I then walked over to the bathroom. To take a shower. While I washed my body I filled the with water and bath salt. Once done I took a nice, long, soothing dip. I head to my room I dress in my leather, tight, and black outfit. I take a nice nap. I don't remember when mom I told mom I was going to the concert or that I'd be back at 11.

I stand outside my house waiting for the ever so slo Monkey King. Then when the limo pulled up to me. I hopped in the back. There sat the Monkey wearing a neon blue outfit. Next to him sat a guy in yellow work out clothes.

The guy said "Who's the kid, Atobe?"

"Oh this is Ryoma. Ryoma this is Sanada-kun." Says Atobe with a look that said I have plans, great plans for you two. I sneered at him. Then say in a kind voice "Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure to meet you to Ry-o-ma." He said dragging out my name.

We reached the concert 30 minutes early. We found our seats in the back and watched the area being prepared. Sanada looked around in amazement. Keigo left us to supposedly go to the bathroom. Well I started talking to Sanada. We talk about our schools and sports, well tennis anyway.

Keigo Pov (after he left the two)

I walk down the hallway to Dan's dressing room. He has grown since the last time I saw him. "So cousin, Ryoma has arrived. I see your right he's grown. So shall we go see Ryoma and Sanada before one of them has a panic attack." I say as I hug him.

"we shall, now lets go." Dan says as we head back. We round the corner and we saw Ryoma talking to Sanada about tennis. I help Dan walk slowly up behind Ryoma and put his hands over Ryoma's eyes.

Ryoma POV

Someone puts their hands over my eyes. I wait to hear the commen phrase "Geuese who". As soon as the words left his mouth I said "Dan." Sanada introduced himself. He takes us back to his dressing room. I sat down next to Dan. He was trying to put on his make-up. When he didn't succesed a helper started. They are so annoying. I push the girl aside, sit down, and start applying the make-up. "So what are you doing?" Dan asks as I continue.

" I transferd to Seigaku high. I still am disliked for my perfect memory and what not. I'm top of my class and bored. How about you?"I said in a I don't care voice

"The same as usual" said both Dan and Keigo together. I finished the make-up. Now he looks like a rock star. A minute later we were told to get back to our seats. So we left for our spots. From there we had the perfect view.

As the concert goes on I see people from school. They're Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, Tezuka, Inui, Momo, Keido, and the freshman trio. Everyone was moving. I just listen and sang along with the words.

Later in the dressing room Dan was being his hyperactive self. "So Sanada what's it like to be at your school." We continued to talk till 10pm. Keigo took us home.

We reached my house about 11:30, 30 minutes late. When I got inside I took my shoes off. "I'm home" I yelled to let my parents know I was home. Went upstairs, finally I went to my room. I shut the door. Once it was shut I went to my desk and sat down. I did my homework fast. I grabbed one of my favorite books. I started to read it. Then I went to my bed, lay down, and cried myself to sleep with Kuripin next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I heard kids talking about Dan's concert. It's funny how I know him. See my grandparents are rich. They are richer than the whole Atobe family. So one summer we met at one of my grandma's parties. We were all trying to hide from the noisy adults. They were testing us. We all decided that the garden was the best place to hide. We all ran literally into each other. Keigo started yelling but we all jumped into the nearest bushes. We talked and eventually became friends.

Back to now with my classmates talking. I decide it's time to go to class. As I walked toward the gate my cell ring I pick it up saying "Oi Dan, though you might not have school, I do."

"Sorry! Just trying to get directions so I can pick you up after school." He said.

"Don't bother. I'll meet you where we were last night." With that I ended the call.

Everyone was trying to figure out what I said in English. I walked to my class. The day was pretty boring, though as I was leaving Sanada-kun passed by. He backed tracked 2 steps and moved in front of me.

"You are a hard person to find, Ryoma. Did you know that?" he said.

"Yes I did. So, what are you ding here? Cause I have to go see Dan." I said.

"Well I was going to see if you wanted to play seeing as we, my team and I , have no practice today." He said.

"Maybe at 7, at the local tennis courts" I said smiling.

"Okay see you there!!" he returned with a small smile. He left everyone looking at me but I left soon after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan POV (Earlier after calling Ryoma)

Some days I wonder if Ryoma has trouble getting along with his classmates. Actually I know he doesn't get along with them. Ryoma doesn't even have friends out side Keigo and me because of his natural talents.

"Ahem" I look up at my manager. "Dan we have interviews starting now. It can't wait for you to finish daydreaming. So get moving." He really is a nagging idiot. I'm already prepared to go. "I'm ready to go. So where are we going because at 3 pm; I have to be at the Concert Hall." I plainly tell him.

"We will be going to interviews from 8-9 am, autographs from 9:10-11, lunch with the Bad Luck from 11:30-1, from 1:30-2:40 we do mic checks, but free time from 3-6:45pm." He runs through what we are doing today so easily.

"Okay I'll make sure I'm back on time." I informed him.

You know they ask the same questions every time you are interviewed. Like the "How old are you?" or the "Why do you sing" or worst of all "Is it true you dating fill in name?". Honestly they must not think sometimes that I am a typical teen like everyone else. "Ughhhhh" if only I had waited a few years to become a singer. Did you know that your hand feels like it will fall off if you sigh 200,000 autographs?

Lunch was great some down time. Bad Luck was kind of weird. There was a critique then a lunch get together. Then after the mic check I went out front to wait on Ryoma who would be here at 3 pm. Hey I see Ryoma coming.


End file.
